House of Truths, House of Dares
by The Goddess Annabeth
Summary: Amber really wants Nina and Fabian to realize that they are in love, so with Patricia's help, they concoct a plan. Truth or dare anyone? Nina/Fabian, Fabina.
1. Chapter 1

_House of Truths: House of Dares_

**A/N: This is a really fun little romance HoA story I came up with last night. The kids in Anubis house want to get Nina and Fabian to admit that they like each other, so they set them up through a nice game of Truth or Dare! This is also the FIRST EVER House of Anubis truth or dare story, so to me that's really special being the first to do that. This should be really sweet and funny, so I hope you like! **

_Pairings: Nina/Fabian (And later Joy), Mara/Mick/Amber triangle, Patricia/Jerome_

_Genre: Humor/Romance_

_Amber's POV_

_"_Just look at them, Patricia," I whispered, nodding in Nina and Fabian's direction. They were sitting across the room from us on the couch quietly talking about something. Their heads were so close as they spoke and both had a mischievous look in the eye.

"They look so cute together!" I squealed loudly and Patricia nudged me. People were staring at us.

But not Nina and Fabian. They were too busy absorbed in each other.

"Shh!" Patricia scolded. "They'll _hear _you!"

Patricia and I are standing in the corner of the common room talking in hushed tones. Or... at least we _were_ talking in hushed tones.

"Oopsies! Sorry!" I said apologetically. "But just look at them, they fancy each other!" I clapped.

"How do you know that?" Patricia said it as though doubtful, though she couldn't hide the look of interest on her face as she watched our friends.

"They have major league chemistry! Do you see the way Fabian looks into Nina's eyes? Or how happy Nina looks when Fabian walks into the room? They've got it bad for each other and they don't even know it!" I looked sadly at the couple. What if they never realized how they felt about each other?

Patricia seemed to be reading my thoughts. "Oh, come on! Of course they'll admit it one day," She said, though she looked as if she didn't quite believe it herself.

"What if they don't, Patricia?" I felt sad just thinking about it.

She paused, for once, not knowing what to say. "I-I don't know..." She said after some time had passed. "Oh! I think I've got a plan!"

I faced her with excitement.

"Okay, so we-" She began.

I shushed her as Nina and Fabian stood up and came toward us.

"Quick, act natural." Patricia said, straightening up.

"Hey, Nina and I were going to go up to the attic later," Fabian said. "Either of you want to come along?"

"No!" Patricia and I exclaimed at the same time. It would be better if they spent more alone time together without me and Patricia. They'd have a better chance of realizing that they're in love!

They both looked at us strangely. "Are you guys okay-?" Nina began but I interrupted her.

"Yes! We- uh, we just, we have a lot of homework to do." I improvised.

Patricia nodded fervently her agreement.

Nina and Fabian exchanged a look and they shrugged at us. "Suite yourselves," Fabian said, and he and Nina walked off out into the corridor.

"Whew! Close one!" I said.

"Yeah, nice save there." Patricia complemented.

"Thanks. So now what do we do? You said you had a plan."

"Oh, yes and it's sure to work, in fact I one-hundred percent guarantee it!" She smirked proudly.

"What is it?" I practically shrieked.

* * *

"Truth or _dare_?" Jerome and Alfie burst out laughing when we told them the plan.

"You want us to play _truth or dare _with you guys?"

"Yes!" Patricia rolled her eyes at them. "What's so funny?"

"Obviously you don't know Alfie and I," Jerome said. "You'll wish you never asked us to play, we can get very extreme with the game."

"Look, we just need more players, okay? It'll be weird for Fabian just to be playing with us girls." I said.

Jerome and Alfie exchanged a sinister look that I didn't like before they faced us.

"Okay," Alfie said smiling.

"We'll play with you guys." Jerome grinned and they both left.

I looked at Patricia, worried. "What are they up too?"

"Who knows and who cares? Let's just get more people to play. Who didn't we ask yet?"

"Um, Mara..." I trailed off.

"You're still mad at her aren't you?"

"No... maybe a little... but whatever. Mick isn't even here anymore, so it doesn't matter much. She can play."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Positive. Come on."

We went into her and Mara's room where Mara was on her bed, reading.

"Hey, Mara!" Patricia snatched the book from her hands to make her look at us. "Want to be in our game of truth or dare? Tonight at nine, yeah?"

"Oh, sorry, I don't think I can," She said, and she really looked sorry. "It's just that with Mick gone, I'm not really up for much yet."

"Totally understandable!" I said, grabbing Patricia's arm. "Let's go!" I pulled her out of the room. " Mara can't play, oh now that's too bad! So I guess it'll just be the six of us."

Patricia sighed. "Okay, I guess it'll have to do."

"Why are we playing so late?" I asked as we headed to our next class of the day. "It's lights out at ten, remember?"

"I know, but I really do have a lot of homework to do, plus I figured it wouldn't take long to get Nina and Fabian to simply admit the truth."

"I guess your right." I said. "Oh, I do hope that they realize it soon, oh, that would be so amazing!"

"Don't worry. They'll realize it. Just see how it goes tonight. Just you wait." Patricia had that determined grin on. Suddenly I knew our plan would work. When Patricia is determined about something, she does it.

Eeep! Nina and Fabian are going to fall in love tonight!

* * *

**A/N: Eeep indeed, Amber! I hope you guys like where the story's going. Tell me if you like my pairings too! Now just so you know, I'm not a huge Mara or Mick fan. But I do like Mick with Amber better than Mick with Mara. I'm going to put a bit of both in the story. I hope that's alright. Also I know some of you like Jerome with Mara, but I like him better with Patricia since they're always arguing. I enjoy love/hate couples 3  
**

**Anyway, tell me what you think. Reviews make me write faster, eager to please my readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

_House of Truths: House of Dares_

**A/N: Glad that so many people liked the first chapter! Now I know you're excited for more, I'm gonna stop talking and give you guys what you've been waiting for. Chapter 2!  
**

_Pairings: Nina/Fabian, Mara/Mick/Amber triangle, Patricia/Jerome_

_Genre: Humor/Romance_

_Patricia's POV_

Amber and I went to find Nina and Fabian first thing after class. They were standing by their lockers talking about something. Maybe something concerning the Anubis House mystery. Something that has to do with Joy...

I wanted to ask what they were up to, but that could wait until later. I promised Amber that I would get those two together. I was on official business. Amber and I approached them, both of us trying to look casual.

"Hey, Nina! Fabian!" Amber said cheerfully. "What are you guys up to?"

Nina looked excited. "Oh, you won't believe it-"

"Yeah, yeah. That can wait until later." I interrupted. "Do you and Fabian want to join a game of truth or dare tonight at nine in the common rooms?"

Nina looked taken aback. She looked at Fabian and they both shrugged. "Works for me," Fabian said. "But listen, we have to be done before too late. We plan on going up to the attic around one o'clock."

"It's lights out at ten, remember?" I reminded him. "You'll have plenty of time."

We all set off to our next class together. "Are you guys sure you don't want to come with us to the attic tonight?" Nina asked.

"Yes, positive." I said quickly.

"We really have a lot to do," Amber added. "Sorry, would if we could."

As we entered the classroom, Nina and Fabian ahead of us, I turned and high-fived Amber.

Yes! They were going to play!

* * *

Nine o'clock came quicker than Amber and I expected. I rounded everyone up and ordered them to sit around in a circle on the floor.

"And remember what I said," I glared at Alfie and Jerome just to be sure that they understood our plan.

"If truth, you ask Nina or Fabian how they feel about the other. If dare, you dare them to kiss. Got it?"

I didn't like the evil smiles on Jerome and Alfie's faces but I decided to ignore them. "Yes, ma'am!" Alfie grinned, giving me a salute.

"Good. Now wait here," I ran into Nina and Amber's room. Nina was sitting on her bed, notebook in her lap, and pen in hand. When she saw me, she looked pleased about something.

"Patricia, I think I just found another clue-"

"A clue that you can wait to tell me about tomorrow?"

"Well, _yes_ but-"

"You _promised_. You and Fabian are supposed to play truth or dare with us! And it's already five minutes past nine!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming. See?" She pushed the notebook and pen under her bed. "Let's go."

Yes! I thought, tugging Nina by the arm into the common room. I placed her, as planned, between Amber and Jerome. I took my seat in between Alfie and Fabian.

"Okay, let's start-" I began.

"Rules first!" Jerome interrupted me.

"What? I make up the rules! This was _my _idea!"

"Oh, relax, I'm only stating the basics." He cleared his throat. "One, if someone dares you to do something that is too dangerous and you may get hurt, you don't have to do it."

"Sounds reasonable," Amber shrugged.

"Two," he continued. "We ask questions to the person sitting to our left, yeah? Clockwise?"

"Sure, sure, whatever! Now on with it!" I was getting impatient now. If we kept going on like this then there would be no way that we could play before ten.

"Not so fast," He smirked. "Rule number three. No forfeiting or the game is over for everybody."

"That's not a real rule," I snapped.

"If you don't want to do this, Patricia we could all just go on to bed-"

"No! Fine! No forfeiting, now _come on!_ Look what you've done, we've already wasted ten minutes!"

Jerome sat back looking pleased with himself. "Alright, I'm finished."

"Good! Now, I start the game, right, since this was my idea?" I looked at Jerome for approval.

"Be my guest."

"Alright, Fabian, truth or dare?"

"Oh, hang on!" Jerome said. I glared at him. "Cut it out!"

"What? It's just drafty over here. Alfie, mate, want to switch seats?"

"Fine by me."

I waited until Alfie and Jerome had switched places to carry on. Jerome was now on my right, sitting a little too close for comfort. He raised his eyebrows at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes and scooted further away from him.

"Now as I was saying, Fabian truth or dare?"

"Okay, I admit, I'm chicken. Um, how about truth?"

"Fine, fine! So, Fabian, why don't you tell us, How do you like our new girl, Nina?"

He blushed deeply. "How do you mean?"

"Just...do you like her?"

"Of course I like Nina,"

"But I meant-"

"I answered your question. You can't change it around."

"Ugh, fine."

Amber rolled her eyes at me.

I didn't mean for that to happen, I mouthed.

"Okay, Ambs, truth or dare?" Fabian asked, looking relieved to have the spotlight off of him.

"Dare," She answered immediately.

"I dare you to go all day tomorrow without wearing anything pink, girly, or expensive."

"Fabian!" Amber's jaw dropped. "I thought we were friends!"

"We are, Amber, but it's part of the game. It could have been worse you know."

"Oh...fine!" She faced Nina.

" Nina, truth or dare?"

"Um..." Nina looked hesitant. "Uh...truth."

"How do you feel about Fabian?" Amber said bouncing up and down on the pillow she was sitting on.

"I-uh, I think Fabian is really nice, and sweet, and a really, really great friend to me." She looked at Fabian as she said this.

"Anything_ else?"_ She pressed on.

"Nope, not really. Alfie, truth or dare." She said before anyone could stop her.

Amber and I exchanged a worried glance. "We'll get her next time." Her eyes told me. I nodded.

"Hm...let me think," Alfie said. "Dare!"

"I dare you to go wake Trudy, and tell her you want her to make you an apple pie." Everyone gasped.

"Mean, Nina!" Fabian said. "I like it. Payback for always being a prat, huh, Alfie?"

Alfie grumbled as he exited the room, "You're an evil person, Nina Martin."

"Thanks," She smiled as he left. "Ah, that felt good!"

"Next." I said. "Fabian, truth or d-"

"Wait a minute," Jerome said. "I'm next."

"What?" I turned to him."No way! Alfie's supposed to ask me!"

"But we switched spots remember?"

"B-but-"

"Ah, no buts, Patricia. The rules say we ask the person left of us. You're on my left." He had the most devious smile on now, I just wanted to smack it right off. So this has been what he's been planning then! He wanted to make these dumb rules so that he could torment me! Well I wasn't going to let him get to me. I would take what ever he threw. I would do it for Nina and Fabian.

"Fine." I considered my situation. Truth could destroy me. What if he asks something so embarrassing I'll never live it down? What's the worst he can do if I choose dare anyway? He already said no dangerous dares had to be done. The most he can do is make me stand on my head for thirty seconds.

"Dare." I said confidently.

He smirked again. I scowled. The jerk.

"Excellent, excellent! I dare you, Patricia Williamson, to sit on my lap for the rest of the game." He said gleefully, patting his lap with a nasty smile.

I looked at Amber, trying to keep my face emotionless. I knew Amber could see the horror, but she was silently telling me to just do it. Telling me we still had a chance. I first gave Jerome my most deadly glare before standing and lowering myself into his lap. It was surprisingly comfortable.

"Whoa, wait you're actually going through with this?" He looked stunned.

I ignored him. "Truth or dare, Fabian?"

"I think I'll go with truth." He looked worriedly at Jerome and I. I purposefully shifted on his lap so that the heel of my boot was going into his foot. When he shuddered in discomfort, I felt slightly better.

"Do you have feelings for Nina?" I demanded. Jerome shoved my heel off of his foot and I smirked.

"Yes." Amber and I stared at each other, mouths wide open.

"You _do_?" I gasped.

"Wow, way to go Fabes." Jerome said from behind me. His voice tickled my ear.

Nina was looking at her shoes and not saying a word.

"I um, I have brotherly feelings for her. She's like-like my sister. You know?" He cleared his throat. "Amber, truth or dare?"

Amber was looking at Nina. Oh, no, had Fabian hurt her feelings? Jerome snaked his arms around my waist to keep me from falling. I suddenly noticed that I had been slipping off of him slowly. When I was up again I shoved his hands off of me, giving him a look of hatred. He just winked at me.

Just then, the door opened and Alfie came in, looking completely and utterly humiliated.

"So, how'd it go?" Jerome teased. Alfie didn't look surprised in the slightest to see me on Jerome's lap. I knew this was part of their plan all along.

"She said, 'Go to bed, sweetie, and I'll make you a big hot apple pie tomorrow. But not now, dear, I was _sleeping_." He took his seat in between Nina and Jerome and glared at her. "Trudy's gonna treat me like even more of a baby now. I like apple pie as much as the next guy, but at ten o'clock at night-"

"What?" I demanded."Ten o'clock?"

"Yeah..." He looked at his watch. "Ten o'clock on the-"

_"It is ten o'clock!_" Victor's voice rang out from downstairs. "_You have have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop!"_

The six of us stared at each other before scrambling to go.

"Wait!" I yelled and they all stopped.

"What?" Amber said.

"Tomorrow night._ Eight o'clock._ right here, understand?" I proposed.

They all agreed. Nina and Fabian, grudgingly. Jerome winked at me again.

"Can't wait," He whispered in my ear."I'll have you back on my lap in no time."

I pushed him away. "Oh, and this time, _I_ make the rules."

I looked apologetically at Amber, who was looking crestfallen.

"Don't worry, we'll get them tomorrow night. We just need to be more straight forward." I said, comfortingly.

"I suppose," She said, sulking off to the room she shared with Nina.

Mara was already in bed when I came into our room. The whole Mick thing must be really weighing her down. I felt sorry for her, but at the same time, it was her own fault for liking him. I warned her that he was a heart-breaker.

I got into bed, feeling determined. Tomorrow night, Nina and Fabian were going to get the surprise of their lives. We'll ask so many embarrassing questions, they'll have to pick dare. Then there will be kissing and lots of it.

Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter belong together and if it takes a little rough playing, I'm gonna go for it.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Fun stuff here, huh? I'm going to try and update daily. Keep the awesome criticism coming! It was thanks to the awesome advice from Athena May that my quotation marks and the first word of the sentence aren't spaced from each other. **

**Athena May, thanks for pointing that out!  
**

**So, what were you thinking in this chapter? Tell me what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

_House of Truths: House of Dares_

**A/N: Sorry for the week-long wait. Chapter three is here! Woot! Enjoy!  
**

_Pairings: Nina/Fabian, Mara/Mick/Amber triangle, Patricia/Jerome_

_Genre: Humor/Romance_

_Nina's POV_

Okay, that was, like the weirdest game of Truth or Dare I've ever played. I know Amber thinks that I should date Fabian -as she's hinted at it several times- but who knew she was cunning enough to think of using a game to try and get us together?

Not that we do like each other of course, but you know, Amber just thinks so...

Fabian and I went to the attic at 1:00 as planned, but found nothing of importance and decided to head back after fifteen minutes so that we didn't get caught and get in trouble.

I was awakened the morning after by Amber, throwing mountains of clothes on top of me.

"Nina!" She exclaimed, looking relieved to see me up. "Oh, you have to help me pick something to wear!"

I rubbed my eyes sleepily. "For what?"

"For the day, silly! When schools over I can't just go around in my uniform, duh!" She threw yet another pile of clothes on me and moved to my drawer. Confused, I fought my way through the clothes and got out of bed.

"Amber, that drawer has my clothes in it!"

Amber nodded. "Oh, I know,"

"Well then...what are you doing?"

"Oh, see I have to wear your clothes today because Fabian dared me not to wear any of mine at the game last night, remember?"

"Amber, he dared you not to wear anything pink or expensive," I said, rolling my eyes. Sometimes Amber was just too much.

"Nina, Nina, Nina! All of my clothes are pink or expensive. Duh."

I sighed. "Okay, I guess you can go ahead and wear something of mine, but next time could you please ask before you dig up everything I own?"

"Sure, sure, Nina! Thanks!"

After getting dressed, I went down to breakfast, sitting next to Fabian as always.

"Morning, sleepyhead." He grinned at me.

"Morning, Sherlock. Figured out anymore pieces to our mysterious puzzle yet?"

"No, Nancy Drew. You?"

"Not since the last one, no."

"Don't worry about it, we're getting closer I can feel it." He said excitedly.

Ah, Anubis House wouldn't be nearly as fun if I didn't have Fabian for a friend. We were quietly discussing our thoughts and ideas on the latest clue when Amber came downstairs in her uniform, looking pleased.

"Oh, Nina wait until you see what I close to wear. You have such cute little dresses! How come you never wear them?"

I shrugged. "They're not really me. My grandma bought them for me, and I brought them along to make her happy. You can have them if you want."

"Really, can I? Thanks!"

Trudy came in with the food, carefully placing the hot trays on the table.

"Enjoy dears!" She said. "And Alfie, I'll have that apple pie ready for you this afternoon." Alfie groaned. "Why, Nina?"

I smiled as I finished my breakfast.

* * *

_"Ta da!"_ School was over for the day, and Amber and I were in our room. Amber spun around in my dress, looking proud. She chose to wear the sleeveless red one with little ruffles by the neck. I liked the dress, but not on me.

"Wow, Amber you look great!"

"I know," She came and sat down on my bed beside me. "Nina, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Don't you have any feelings for Fabian? Romantic feelings?"

I blushed. Darn, Nina, stop blushing!

"What? Amber where did you get that idea?" I knew she was trying to set me up with him!

"You like him, I can tell. And he likes you too." She informed me.

"Amber, you have to stop gossiping about people. Fabian and I are friends and nothing more."

"But you get along so well together!"

"That's because we're a team. You and Patricia, too. We're Sibuna, remember? Now, Fabian and I were gonna go to the cellar, in a few. Wanna come?"

"Oh no, sorry," She stood up. "I can't."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, things to do."

"But-"

"Bye!"

She left before I could say another word. That was really weird.

I ran straight into Fabian coming out of my room. "Ow..." I held my hand to my forehead.

"Oh, Nina! I'm sorry!" Fabian moved my hand and inspected my head with concern.

"It's okay-"

"No really, it was all my fault."

"Relax Fabian, it's alright. Now I'm ready for a little sleuthing. To the cellar?"

"To the cellar," He agreed. "But let me go grab a flashlight. Make sure you've got everything."

With excitement surging through me, I went back into my room and grabbed my satchel, which I slid around my shoulder and I put on my necklace, the Eye of Horus, and then tucked the front down my shirt.

* * *

"Nina, Nina!" Amber met us at the door to the common room. We had a long day in the cellar and we accomplished nothing. Nothing of value anyway. I had the idea that we look for some sort of trap door with the Eye of Horus. You know, see if it will open anything if I move it inch by inch over the wall. We were going to try later on tonight after everyone had gone to bed.

"Guess what?" Amber shook my shoulders.

"What?"

"Guess!"

I exchanged a glance with Fabian. "Um, I don't know. You bought a new pair of high heels online?"

"No -good guess though- Mick's back!"

"Oh!" Fabian and I gave her fake smiles. "That's...um, great!"

"Yeah, I'll bet you, by this time tomorrow we'll be back together again!" She skipped away happily. Fabian started to go after her, but I put out my arm to stop him.

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping her from getting hurt!"

"You can't crush her dreams, Fabian. Let her figure it out for herself," I felt really sorry for Amber, too, but telling her that there was no way that Mick would get back with her by tomorrow when he was currently dating Mara wouldn't help anything.

I sighed, tired."It's almost eight o'clock, did you know," Fabian said. "We've been in the cellar for hours. I want so bad to ditch the game tonight if only we didn't promise Patricia."

Just then, Patricia entered the room, dragging Mara by the arm. "Patricia-" Mara started.

"Mick's back, isn't he? There's nothing to be depressed about. Go on and join the game with us!"

"Oh, alright! But only if he plays too."

"Fine. Mick!" She shouted.

"What?" He came into the room, covered in sweat.

"Oh, gross! Go shower so that we can play the game!"

"What game?"

"Truth or Dare! Go!" She pushed him out the door. "In the meantime, we'll establish the new rules," She cast a nasty look at Jerome. "And get into a circle."

"Amber, you're in between Fabian and Mara. Mara, you sit beside Mick who sits beside Nina. Then there's me and I'll be next to Alfie," Here she looked at Alfie and Jerome to makes sure they understood. "And_ then _Jerome, then back to Fabian to complete it, okay?"

Everyone got into their places, Jerome looking sulky.

I took my seat next to Patricia feeling a little out of place.

"Now, for the new rules. You _can_ forfeit without ending the game for everyone. You don't have to do any dangerous dares, and you ask questions to the person on you left, those rules can stay. Oh, and you can't switch spots."

"Those are the dumbest rules I ever heard,"Jerome grumbled.

"And," She continued as if she hadn't heard him. "I start first. Got it?"

Mick joined us ten minutes later, squeaky clean and Patricia ordered him to sit on my other side.

"Alright now let's begin!" Patricia turned to me. "Nina, truth or dare?"

"Um...truth. No! Um...dare! Wait, I changed my mind! Truth!"

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Final answer?"

"Um...no?"

"Nina!" Amber groaned. "Make up your mind!"

"Fine, truth!"

"Do you have romantic feelings for Fabian?" Patricia asked excitedly.

"R-Romantic feelings? Uh...of course not! We're just-just friends!"

"Patricia!" Amber folded her arms. "You need to enforce a new rule. No lying!"

"I'm not lying!" I snapped. "I wish you guys would just stop trying to set me up with Fabian. Yes, I know what you were up to," I said when everyone looked shocked. "And I wish you would just cut it out."

It was quiet for a minute and I was careful not to look at Fabian. Uh oh, what if I hurt his feelings? I must have sounded like a real jerk just now. I wished I could take it all back, but it was too late, so mostly to get everybody to stop staring at me, I turned to Mick.

"Truth or dare?"

"What? Oh...truth."

"Okay...what do you really do when you're not playing sports?"

He blushed. "Oh, well...actually I kind of like to _reframashing.._."

"What?" I put my finger to my ear.

"I said I like to read fashion magazines..."

My outburst was forgotten now that everyone was laughing at Mick. Alfie and Jerome were laughing the loudest.

"I knew it! I knew all along he was a poof!"

"Watch it, Lewis!" Mick grumbled.

"Aw, is Campbell sad that he can't go read his girly magazines?" Jerome teased.

"Nina!" He glared at me and I shrugged.

"Sorry, how was I supposed to know you liked that kind of stuff?"

"Mara truth or dare?" He said over the noise.

"Ooh, that's a tough one. Um... I'll try truth."

"Okay. Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?"

Mara bit her lip, suppressing a grin. "Oh, Mick..."

They leaned in to kiss, and everyone, including me, as much as I love romances, groaned and looked away. I noticed that Amber was looking particularly upset. I really wish that Mara and Mick wouldn't act this way in front of her.

When the love fest was over, Mara faced Amber. "Truth or Dare, Amber?"

"Oh, what does it matter!" She snapped. "I'm going to bed."

"No!" Patricia gasped. "If you forfeit, you end the game for everyone!"

"That's not a real rule anymore, now, is it?" Jerome mocked.

"Well...it is now! Come on Amber, we _need _you!"

Okay, I think Patricia likes playing this game a little too much.

"Patricia, I think you're being a little over-dramatic.." Fabian muttered.

"No!" Amber said, sitting down again. "She's right. I need to follow the rules. Besides," She looked at Fabian. "It's my turn next."

I knew what that meant. She was going to ask Fabian if he had 'romantic feelings' for me, too. Everyone was so intent on Amber's turn that they forgot all about the fact that it was really Mara's turn. Fabian seemed to be thinking the same thing as me about the whole 'romantic feelings' thing and he chose dare instead.

"Oh, yes!" Patricia pumped her fist in the air. I looked at her strangely. Oh no...was this part of their plan? What could they possibly dare Fabian to do that involves me? What will Amber say to him? I dare you to...?

"I dare you to kiss Nina!" Amber said dramatically. "It has to be at least three seconds long. Go on!"

I felt the blood rush to my face. Oh, I knew this would happen! Why would Fabian fall into their trap!

"Amber!" Fabian was red as a tomato. "You can't make us _kiss_! That has to be against the rules or something!"

He looked at Patricia who shook her head. "Sorry, but no." I noticed that Jerome sulky look had vanished and he was now grinning, whispering excitedly to Alfie. Nobody else seemed to notice though, they were all staring at Fabian and I.

"Kiss her!" Amber urged.

Fabian looked at me, searching my face for approval. He was under enough pressure already. I didn't want him to feel worse by acting weirded out by having to kiss him.

"It's okay," I whispered to him, squeezing his hand comfortingly. "You can kiss me. I won't be upset." He drew in his breath.

"Really?" He smiled.

"Really. It's alright."

"You sure?"

"Kiss already!" Alfie shouted.

Fabian and I locked eyes just seconds before he leaned in. It was as if the world were moving in slow motion. His face moved closer to mine, inch by inch so slowly as if hours were passing instead of seconds. He was about to kiss me. Fabian was about to kiss me! Would this ruin our friendship? How will it feel? Nice? Strange? Good? What if, I felt a surge of horror. What if I end up falling in love with him?

When we were just centimeters away, he hesitated. His eyes revealed the same fears that I had been feeling. How would this affect our friendship? But despite all, I nodded. Telling him silently once again that it was okay to kiss me. He smiled then and I smiled back right before our lips touched.

Amber had said three seconds and three seconds they were precisely. Yes, I counted. But it felt like longer. Our lips fit together perfectly. Fabians were soft and gentle, reflecting how he feeling. Kind and careful.

I was careful too, so as not to do anything wrong. Can you do things wrong when you kiss? I didn't know. I had my eyes open for the majority of the quick kiss, watching Fabian, who's eyes were tight shut. His face was crimson. I could still feel the smile that he had on before we kissed. I was still smiling too, I realized. We broke the kiss at exactly the same moment and I figured he must have been counting too.

The room broke out into loud cheering.

"Oh, you guys!" Amber pounced on us in a hug. "That was so romantic! Did you like it?" She squeezed us until I could hardly breathe.

"Ow! _Amber_!" Fabian cried. "You're _hurting_ us!"

"I knew you guys would realize it sooner or later, didn't I, Patricia?"

"No way, all of this was my idea." She looked happy even as she rolled her eyes at Amber.

"You guys," I interrupted them. "Fabian and I aren't together." I looked at him for help and he nodded.

"Yeah, we only kissed like you asked for the dare. We're still just mates."

"No!" Amber exclaimed with a terrified gasp. "You have to be in love! That kiss was magical!"

"Amber, Fabian's my friend. My best friend. I don't feel that way about him." I thought I saw a look of hurt on his face, but maybe I was just imagining it because he hurriedly agreed with me.

"But I was so sure you guys were in love..."Amber broke off, looking defeated. Fabian and I exchanged guilty glances. We didn't want to upset Amber,but there was no way I was going to tell Fabian I liked him. Uh... you know. _If_ I liked him, that is...

Amber sighed. "I'm tired. I'm ready to go to bed." She announced sullenly.

"Okay," I was surprised at Patricia's casual tone. "Then we can all be in bed early. How about we play again tomorrow? Eight o'clock again, yeah?"

Everyone agreed. Patricia guided Amber out of the common room, whispering something to her. Amber's depressed look faded into something hopeful. I left the room with Fabian. Both of us quiet.

We stopped in front of mine and Amber's room.

"Goodnight," He said tenderly, kissing me softly on the cheek.

I blushed, but smiled at him.

"Goodnight." I replied, kissing his cheek also. "See you later. Cellar? Around two-ish?"

"Sure!"

We smiled at each other and he left.

Amber was watching from the doorway looking sad as he walked away.

"Are you sure you only want to be friends with Fabian? He's really cute and sweet and nice. How can you not love him?"

"I do love Fabian, Amber. Just not the way that you want. Now let's go to bed."

"Then why did you guys kiss each other just now?"

"It was just a friendly gesture." I sighed.

"Fabian and I have been friends longer than you and him have and he's never kissed me goodnight." She countered.

"Yeah, well..." I sighed. "I just like being only friends with Fabian. I like him a lot, but that's really it. Nothing more."

"I don't believe you."

Amber didn't say another word to me for the rest of the night. I tried to convince myself that I did nothing wrong. She was mad at me for no reason really. It wasn't my fault for not loving Fabian. Because I don't love him...right?

I pressed my finger to my lips, still feeling, and tasting Fabian on me. I found myself blushing again. Stupid, stupid, Nina! Stop blushing! You don't love Fabian! And even if you did, he doesn't love you back.

That thought made me feel a little depressed. I slept pretty badly that night. I wouldn't really call it sleeping at all. I dozed off occasionally as I thought of kissing Fabian. Ugh, why did I let him go through with that stupid dare?

Why would I let him kiss me? To him we're "just mates" anyway. I felt tears spring into my eyes.

Oh, why am I crying? Just because Fabian doesn't love me? Why should that bother me? Unless...

Is it possible? Do I like Fabian?

* * *

**A/N: Hm...is somebody starting to realize that they like a certain someone? Don't worry! Just because Nina and Fabian kissed already by no means does it mean that this story is anywhere_ near _over! More truth or dare to come! And maybe a few more kisses, 'friendly' and romantic from Nina and Fabian? **

**Review! Tell me what you want and what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

_House of Truths: House of Dares_

**A/N: I know, I know! You all hate me for taking SO long to update and I'm sorry. It's been almost a full year. I hate when other authors do this and now I'M doing the exact same thing. To make it up to you, I promise at least two or more updates a week. I have lots in store for this story and don't plan on forgetting it again. So try not to be mad at me and read on!  
**

_Pairings: Nina/Fabian, Mara/Mick/Amber triangle, Patricia/Jerome_

_Genre: Humor/Romance_

_Patricia's POV_

Okay, so last night's game was total rubbish thanks to Nina and Fabian once again spoiling everything. I told Amber that I had a plan, but really what's left to do? They already kissed and still won't admit that they like each other. Ugh, why is this so hard!

School was over for the day and Amber had retired to her room to sulk. Oh great. I've got a mess to clean up.

I knocked on the door. "Amber? Can I come in?"

"No, I'm depressed!"

I sighed and opened the door to find her in bed with a pillow over her head.

"Don't be so dramatic. Come on and let's go do something. Want to go for a walk?"

"No!" She cried, her voice muffled by the pillow. "Because our plan completely backfired and I feel dreadful! That kiss was supposed to make them fall in love!"

I was just about to console her when Nina came in.

"Are we...having a party in here?" She said awkwardly.

"No, just talking."

"Well, okay I guess I'll just come back later..."

When Nina was gone, Amber sat up for the first time.

"What's going on with you and Nina?" I asked.

"I'm giving her the silent treatment." She declared. "Because she lies to me even though I'm her best friend!"

"Nina's just in denial. She's lying to herself, too if that makes you feel any better. Instead of not talking to her, you should try to convince her to tell the truth."

Amber groaned. "I hate trying! It's getting frustrating and I just want to give up."

"Alright, I see you need to be alone right now," I stood up. "I'll come back later when you're done sulking."

On the way out of the room I ran into Jerome.

"Watch where you're going, slimeball!" I scoffed.

He raised his hands in surrender, looking quite amused about something as he followed me away from the bedrooms. He better not have been eavesdropping...

In the common rooms I found Fabian looking upset about something in one corner, Jerome joined Alfie and they were whispering in another corner, and Mick and Mara were having an excited discussion at the table.

"Some big plans for something?" I asked Mara.

"Just the school elections. I think I might even have a chance of winning" She said happily.

"That's nice." I said, not really caring."And where's Nina? I have to talk to her."

Mick shrugged and Mara continued to babble on about the elections, so I went to ask Fabian.

"Where did Nina go?"

"What?" He said distractedly.

"Where is Nina?" I said slowly.

"Oh right, right. Nina. Oh yeah, she said...attic? No wait, cellar. No, attic."

"Something wrong?" I raised my eyebrow. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I think that I..." He paused.

Oh, this was going to be good!

"You what? What!" I sat down next to him. "Out with it!"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" I shook him in my excitement. "You were going to say something!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Fabian!"

"Alright, alright." He looked around to make sure no one was listening, then leaned in and said, "I think I...I like...Nina."

"Yesss!" I screamed. "Finally! Finally, you admit it!"

"Shh!" He tried to quiet me down to no avail. I was just so happy! At least no I know that all of my labors aren't in vain!

"Are you going to tell?" I demanded, squeezing his arm so hard that he cried out.

"No, I'm not going to tell!" He sighed. "I made myself look completely stupid last night when I said I only love her as a sister." He said miserably.

"Well we made this mess with the game, and we'll fix it with the game. Are you prepared to tell the truth?"

Fabian nodded slowly. "I think I am.

I stood up, feeling excitement surge through me.

"Everyone!" I shouted to the whole room. "Emergency Truth or Dare game, right here, right now!"

"What's the occasion?" Mara said, looking disappointed about having to put her election stuff to the side.

"Just a little romance troubles. Get into that circle again."

I went and found Amber in her bed still and pulled the covers off.

"Up, now Amber! We're playing Truth or Dare!"

"Not again..." She complained. "Please Patricia, give it a rest, we're hopeless."

"Yeah? You think we're hopeless? Then you'll be surprised to here the news!"

I was beaming so hard that she started to look excited.

"What? What is it?" She was out of the bed in seconds.

"Fabian just told me..."

"What what what!" She bounced.

"He told me he likes Nina!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Amber screamed and raced into the sitting room, pulling me with her.

She threw herself onto Fabian. "Yay! I'm so happy for you!"

"You told?" He asked me, looking slightly put out.

"Sorry, it was the only way to get her motivated."

"Don't you see!" Amber said. "Now we only have to get Nina to admit it and then...poof! They're together!"

I smiled. "That's right. Okay same arrangement as last time. Clockwise. Alfie, me, Nina, Mick, Mara, Amber, Fabian, then Jerome. I'll go and get Nina."

Nina was just hurrying down the stairs when I went into the foyer.

"Patricia!" She said. "Guess what-"

"Come on! We're playing Truth or Dare!"

Her face fell. "I really don't want to play this time-"

"You're playing!" I dragged her into the room and forced her down next to me.

"Added rule! No lying when it comes to truth and no backing out of dares. Now, I'll start."

"How about I start this time." Jerome said mischievously.

"Ugh, no way!" I screamed.

"If you guys are just gonna fight, I have to-" Nina started.

"Alright alright! Jerome goes first." I folded my arms.

"Excellent. Alfie, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Jerome glared at him.

"Oh yeah, I meant dare!"

That was...weird...

Jerome whispered something in his ear and they both smiled evily.

"Ugh, whatever. You're both stupid. Keep your dumb pranks to yourself if you like. Hurry and ask me Alfie."

Nina was starting to look restless. I saw Fabian try to give her a smile but she barely returned it.

"Truth or dare, Trixie?"

"Dare." I said, not really caring which I picked at the moment.

"I dare YOU, Patricia Williamson, to kiss Jerome on the mouth for five seconds."

"WHAT!" I yelled.

I looked around to see everyone in the room covering their ears.

"Ouch." Jerome commented.

Suddenly the door opened and Victor stepped in looking annoyed. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing, just playing a game." Said Jerome.

Victor looked around suspiciously before leaving.

"Creep." Alfie laughed.

"I'm not kissing Jerome. This is a sick joke!" I ranted.

"You really refuse to kiss me?" He pouted. "I'm not that bad."

"Shut up, slimeball! I'm skipping my turn!"

"But you said no backing out of dares" Alfie reminded me.

I paused, it felt like everyone was holding their breath waiting to see if I would explode again. Even Nina looked temporarily focused on the game.

"Tick tock, Patricia." Jerome sang.

I clenched my fists.

"Five seconds ONLY. Got it!" I traded places with Alfie to be beside Jerome.

"You have my word." He smirked.

I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his on my waist.

"Hey, don't touch me!" I snapped.

"You're touching _me_."

"So? Hands off!"

He slid his hands to his sides and I put one hand on his face.

"I control this thing. This...this..."I paused to find the right word.

"Kiss?" He taunted. "It's just an innocent kiss. It's not something unheard of."

"Ugh...whatever -kiss- okay? So any funny business and I'll destroy you."

"Touchy..." He muttered. "Looks like someone's grumpy."

"Stop moving!" I ordered.

I examined his lips which looked admittedly soft. It's not that he's not handsome, I thought. He's just annoying and a real jerk. And...for some reason I find his smirk to be kind of cute...

Ugh, this sucks!

"KISS HIM!" Alfie poked my shoulder from behind.

"Okay, okay!" I sighed.

"Any day now, Trixie." Jerome looked like he was having major fun.

I glared into his bright eyes before I allowed our lips to touch. I will admit, his lips were soft and comfortable and all that but- he's Jerome! I can't even think about liking him, he's so aggravating!

His eyes snapped wide open in shock. Shock that I actually kissed him I guess.

I stopped him from moving into me, controlling the whole kiss with one hand on his shoulder and one on his face.

"Ooh..." I heard everyone whispering in astonishment behind me.

"Yes, you go, bro!" Alfie cheered.

After I counted five seconds I moved to break the kiss, but then I felt Jerome's hands on my back and neck, pulling me closer and lengthening the kiss for an extra five seconds before he let me go.

Oh he was so dead...

"JEROME CLARKE!" I screamed.

But instead of finding the guilty-jerk Jerome and his evil/adorable smirk, I found a totally stunned, flushed-faced Jerome staring into space like a weirdo.

"NEVER do that again!" I raged, hitting him in the gut. He winced but I wonder if he really felt it.

Alfie whispered something to him and then they were having a quiet conversation. I rolled my eyes and ignored them, wiping the Jerome off of my lips.

"My turn! Nina, truth or dare?"

"Actually Patricia...do you mind if I sit this one out? I'll stay and watch but I really don't feel like playing." She must have been afraid of kissing Fabian again. Especially thanks to that little stunt Jerome and Alfie pulled. Those prats!

Amber and I exchanged frustrated looks.

"Oh well...I guess..." I gave in.

"Thanks." She mouthed, moving to the couch to watch us.

Fabian turned to her looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." She forced a smile.

"We can still play the Fabian card." I whispered to Amber.

"Okay..." I started. "Since Nina's out_, Mara,_ truth or dare?"

"Actually..."Mara fidgeted. "If Nina's allowed to leave the game, can't Mick and I? Not that we don't want to play, Patricia we really do. It's just that I have a lot of work to do if we want to win this election-"

"Alright! Alright, go. Have fun."

Amber jumped to her turn at once.

"Fabian, truth or dare!" She said loudly enough for Nina to hear.

"Um..." He looked at me.

"Truth." I mouthed.

"Truth." He said.

I nodded at Amber.

"Okay, Fabian. Do you like Nina as more than a friend in a very romantic way?" Amber said clearly.

Nina looked up slightly. She looked ready to be disappointed by his answer.

"Yes, I do. I like Nina as more than a friend." Fabian said, looking directly at Nina as he said it.

"Aha!" I said as Amber squealed. "So you were lying last night when you said you see her as a sister only?"

"I-I guess I was..."

"You were?" Nina spoke up."Fabian...you mean it?"

"I mean it."

And then they were smiling at each other.

"Okay, game over everybody." I announced, standing up and stretching.

Amber screamed in delight again.

"Tell me EVERYTHING that happens." She instructed Nina before pulling me towards my and Mara's room.

"YES! I can't believe we did it!"

"Told you we would." I grinned.

"What do you think is happening out there? Do you think they're kissing?" Amber's eyelids fluttered closed as she was no doubt imagining it.

"Maybe. If we beg long enough I'll bet Nina will tell us."

"Oh, Patricia you're the best friend ever! Thanks for helping me with this, I couldn't have done it without you!" She squeezed me.

"Okay, nice and cozy!" I pulled away, but good-naturedly and we both laughed.

"But you have to tell me something Patricia." She said seriously.

"What?"

"That kiss with Jerome..."

"Ugh, that. What about it?"

"Don't you think you and Jerome would make a cute couple?"

"Or not." I rolled my eyes. "Get some sleep, Amber. You must be tired if you think I'd ever go out with Jerome Clarke. Did you see how that jerk lengthened the kiss? That was so against the rules!"

"I thought it was cute!" She gushed. "And he was so love-struck afterwards. You should give him a chance!"

"Shut up, Amber." I yawned. "I'm tired. And you're talking rubbish."

"Alright. I guess match-making two couples in one day is too much anyhow. Good night, Patricia!" She bounced out of the room in excitement. I doubt she'd be getting much sleep. Probably she would wait up for Nina.

I lay back on my bed, my mind wandering to Jerome.

His lips were soft and despite his nature, he wasn't rough or awful. Even when he pulled me back for five more seconds he was gentle. I could have broken his grip if I hadn't been so shocked.

I felt heat travel to my cheeks and burn them as I thought about him.

No.

No.

NO!

I'm never EVER supposed to like Jerome. Ever! He's a wicked, evil, scheming little slimeball.

That's it! It's all a scheme. I won't let him trick me like that again if it's the last thing I do. I'll just have to have my guard up.

When I fell asleep, I dreamt about our kiss.

So much for having my guard up...

Ugh.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I can't apologize enough for not updating for so long. I guess the only way to win back you guy's trust is with updates xP

Sorry again.

And before you worry, just because Nina knows Fabian likes her doesn't mean the story is even halfway over.

The next chapter will be starting in Season 2 and Joy will be here, which equals Nina/Fabian/Joy drama, and of course the infamous Fabina breakup. Plus there will be lots of Patrome, some Mara/Mick/Amber drama, also some Amber/Alfie. And I'll add some elements of the Anubis House mystery, but not too much as this story is supposed to be the humor/romance side of the student's stories.

LOTS of good stuff on the way! _Hilarious_ truth or dare questions, also we'll learn some new things about the characters.

And of course I'll add Poppy and Eddie into the mix when the time comes.

Review! :D


End file.
